Love that never dies
by Stardust63
Summary: It's war time at Hogwarts. While everyone is fighting the battle to protect the school, Hermione finds herself fighting to save the man she loves. Will she make it in time, or will she get killed in the process?


Hermione threw Harry's books off of his trunk and scavenged through it. She tore clothes and books out and she finally found the item she was looking for; The Marauders map. She clutched it to her as she heard a blast, then another that seemed closer. She looked out the window so see fire and dementors all around the castle. It was the war. The war they have been waiting for. She needed to help Harry and Ron, but she had to find Severus. She had to make sure he was alright. She opened the map and searched to find the footprints she was looking for. Aha! There he was, he was still in the dungeons! She tucked the map in her jacket and as she ran to the door, she heard screaming from the common room. Oh no! She clutched her head and looked around the room for anything. She ran to the window and whispered,

"Merlin, I would not do this for anyone else.." She took out her wand as she opened the window. She pointed it up and yelled,

" Accio broom!" She watched from the high tower as Trolls attacked aurors and structures were blasted. Her broom, dusty from misuse zoomed into her hand and without hesitation, she jumped out the window, flying around the castle, down, down, and down to the one window that will ensure her that he was still alive. She felt a spell zoom past her, and just as she was about to land, she fell off her broom, falling several feet and rolling. She rolled and stopped, several feet away from the window she was looking for. A small window, that led to Severus Snape's Quarters. She crawled to it so no one could see her, and she said to herself," Thank god the battle is in front, or i'd be dead!"

Hermione crawled through and landed on her feet near the bed of her Potion Master. He was not there! She grasped her wand and ran to the classroom, barging through the door to find a chilling sight. There was Lucius Malfoy, wand to wand with Severus. She shook and whispered,

" Severus."

Severus looked towards her in shock and felt his heart melt. He saw Hermione, lip cut, hair a mess in a bun, jeans ripped and dirty. But she found him. Lucius looked at how Severus looked at the girl and took his chance. Lucius raised his wand to her and yelled," Mudblood!"

Hermione looked at him and gasped, backing slowly, and raising her wand at him. Severus put his wand on the back of Lucius's neck and whispered into his ear," Avada Kedavra."

They both watched as the body dropped and ran to each other. Hermione was the first to speak,

" I thought you were dead! The whole castle is a blaze, Severus, I would have died if you did!" Severus calmed her and gave her a small kiss,

" It is not over yet, Hermione. I could die tonight. He knows of my faithfulness to Dumbledore, he seeks me."

Hermione felt tears drop and shook her head," No! I won't let you go." She clutched him harder and he gave a small cry." Whatever happens to me tonight, protect yourself, protect our future." Severus laid a large hand on her belly. She nodded; she understood. Only 3 weeks pregnant...She will never forget the night she had with him. She cried out again as he backed away, looking at her with sorrow in his eyes. He knew his fate, and knew how it was to be done. If she could help, she would have to realize. He looked at her once more before whispering,

" I love you."

And he ran from the room. She ran to the doorway crying and screaming," No! I love you! No! Before she could reach the door, it closed and locked. She banged on it and screamed. A painting near the door peeked out of its frame." My dear?" She looked up, in tears and shock." He told me to tell you...In order to save him, you must know what will do the deed. You must make the counter potion. That is the only way." She nodded in confusion and looked at his desk, full of vials and cauldrons. She knew what she had to do. She now knew what would kill him. She started making the anti venom. I knew that she was swearing her love to him. She made the potion, as she heard banging and screams from outside. Hoping she was long since forgotten.

Hermione growled in frustration as she almost mechanically stirred the anti venom and added the last ingredients in. She glanced at the portrait and asked,

"How is it out there Ser Harris?" The man in the painting shook his head,' Grim My dear, children, teacher and auror lay dead in the great hall, it is not yet over."

Hermione sighed and felt a tear fall for her fellow friends. She placed her hand over her stomach and sighed loudly. She was locked in this room, the potion still had 10 minutes to boil and then it was done. She would then be able to find her love. She sat in the seat behind the desk and closed her eyes. She felt calm, but she kept tensing. She heard a banging on the door and yelling," Professor! Are you here?!" Hermione stood up and screamed," Harry! Ron! It's Hermione!" She ran to the door and tried opening it," Harry! I am locked in! He locked me in to protect me! Ron!"

She heard the boys yelling and slamming against the door. The clock chimed 8pm and the potion was finally ready! She ran to the cauldron and filled a vial. As she capped it, the door flew open and there stood her best friends. Before anyone could say anything, a loud blast was heard and a wall blew out in the dungeons. The painting of ser Harris yelled," Quick! no time now, find him and give him the Anti-venom! Protect her and the heir! Go!" Harry looked shocked as did ron, but they both grabbed Hermione and ran. As they ran, harry yelled," Hermione, I saw him go into the Shrieking shack!"

Hermione jumped over fallen paintings and rubble and was pulled back by Ron before a spell hit her. She looked into his eyes and he stopped and asked," What did he mean by the heir?"

She went numb and looked at both of them and continued running towards the shack. Before they reached the stairs leading toward the small place, where she knew he was, the boys covered her as rubble fell over them. Harry held her at the wall, she screamed," No! We have to keep moving!"

Harry held her face in his hands," What Heir hermione!?" She looked at her friends, as they both stared at her. She held the vial close," I carry the Snape Heir." They looked at her with shock and backed up. " I am pregnant with Severus's child. I love him, and he loves me. I can't let him die, I carry the only thing that will save him." She held the vial up and looked down the stairs to the shack. " He is there, I sense it...So is the dark lord." She ran down the stairs and the boys followed. She heard more screams of people being hit and the fire in the sky scared her even more. As they reached the small shack, they saw Voldemort, holding nagini and turning, apperating out of sight. Hermione saw blood on the window and knew...It was his. She kicked open the door and screamed at the sight she saw. Severus laid against the window, neck bleeding out, he was pale, and had a blank stare. Hermione felt Harry go to pull her back but she ran towards severus, grabbing his hand and holding it to her cheek. Severus slowly turned to her and gave a weak smile. " You-you're too late, Hermione."

She shook her head and felt tears claiming her cheek again." No, I can't be. I have the anti-venom...please." Severus shook his head and took breath,

" It will not help...I feel the venom attacking me. Don't."

He laid a hand on her tiny waist and whispered," Protect the heir. I love you both." She grasped his hand and held it there as she cried. Ron and harry watched on in silence as their friend lost the man who not only saved them, but saved her. As the life left Severus's body, Hermione shook her head," NO. It has to work." She uncapped the vial and lifted Severus's head, pouring the liquid down his throat. She laid his head on her lap and waited. Minutes went by and nothing.

"Hermione?" She looked away from Severus and up at Harry." Go Harry. Go kill him." Harry looked at ron and both said," For both of you." They then ran out. Hermione sighed and looked down and Severus. She whispered," So much for the brightest witch of her age." She closed her eyes and listened to the silence around her, with the occasional bang.

She then heard," Brightest witch indeed." She gasped and looked down the the person who rested on her lap, to see two black eyes looking back at her. She watched in shock as her love sat up and looked into her eyes." You did it."

She cried out and hugged him," You are alive! We did it!" Severus cried as he hugged her, smelling her scent, touching her hair. She helped him stand up and saw that the only thing on his neck, was a pale scar. They smiled at one another as he felt her stomach again. " My future."

She sighed when she heard that, and felt him grab her hand and lead her towards the castle. hermione said," We must fight Severus. So many have died." Severus shook his head,

" No, You will not fight. I will." As they met the top of the hill, they saw the fall of Voldemort. Harry killed him, as everyone looked on. Hermione beamed at the sight, Severus was in shock. It was finally over. They were safe...and both alive.

6 months later...

Hermione dressed in a green gown and fixed her hair in the vanity. She felt her son kick and she growled,

" Erik, next time you do that...mommy won't be able to make it up the stairs."

Severus chuckled and grabbed her hand,

" I will just carry you then. Come, the great hall is full and everyone is waiting to meet the new Potions Mistress." Hermione grinned," I love the fact I will be able to work side by side with you. Makes me feel safe."

"From what?" " From anything." They smiled to each other and made their way to the great hall doors.

She stopped and smoothed down the dress that protected her belly. Severus smiled nodded. The great hall doors opened and all the students turned to see. Hermione walked through the doors and smiled. Severus Announced," Hogwarts students, I would like to introduce your new Potions Mistress, Mrs. Hermione Snape."

Everyone erupted into cheers as she stood in the middle of the large room and she looked at the head table, to see Severus standing at the seat of Headmaster. She smiled and held her belly. She heard Harry and Ron cheering the loudest from their seats at the table. They received honorary graduations and started their new lives. And she was enjoying hers, as Mrs. Severus Snape.


End file.
